Unas inolvidables vacaciones
by Ame8910
Summary: Una invitación a la playa puede llegar a encender emociones y deseos que han estado guardando desde hacía un par de años. ¿Qué pasará cuando los pequeños Levi y Eren se queden solos? [SHOTA x SHOTA][Ereri]


Advierto de nuevo que es un fanfic ShotaxShota, si no les gusta les pido el favor de no leerlo.

Gracias AddictedToMxM por leerlo y darme su opinión, espero que a usted también les guste.

Va dedicado a Zeit Reise, por su apoyo incondicional, por estar pendiente de mi –la abraza-

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, sin más solo disfruten

* * *

 **Unas inolvidables vacaciones**

En una habitación más limpia que la casa entera se encontraba un pequeño corriendo de un lado al otro buscando su maleta de viaje, estaba desesperado, debía llevar su mejor traje de baño, la ropa de playa también debía ser increíble, no iba a dejar que su prima se lo quitara, a no, no lo iba a permitir.

Sus pasos eran tan fuertes que su madre en el primer piso se preguntaba que le ocurría a su bebe, él siempre era serio, poco amigable y nada ansioso, dejo el postre de chocolate que estaba preparando y se encamino a la habitación de su hijo.

\- ¿Bebe que ocurre? – Pregunto Kuchel, pero no pudo gesticular más palabras al ver el desorden del cuarto, ahí había pasado un tornado y ese tornado había sido Levi.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, ya tengo 10 años – dijo el azabache que parecía un pequeño conejo saltando alrededor de su habitación -

\- Lo siento Levi, pero recuerda que me diste permiso de llamarte así, siempre y cuando estemos en casa, ahora, dime ¿qué pasa?

\- Tch, llámame así en el colegio y me enfadare. – sentencio más serio de lo normal – No sé qué ropa llevar al viaje de playa con los Jeager, me preocupa que a Eren…

\- Hum, Eren no le va a importar lo que lleves, pero como sé que eres un bebe vanidoso, te tengo una sorpresa, ven conmigo – Tomo a su bebe de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación-

Levi seguía preocupado, como iba a estar con Eren sin que su prima se metiera en medio, ese viaje era la oportunidad para decirle al castaño lo que sentía, pero aunque estaba lleno de coraje y decisión, tenía miedo, miedo que él se alejara de su lado, lo apartara y sobre todo lo despreciara.

Su madre veía la preocupación en los ojos de su bebe, esperaba que su regalo lo ayudara.

\- Bebe, toma este regalo – extendió una bolsa, a las manos de su hijo -

Levi ansioso (más de lo que ya estaba) tomo la bolsa de regalo, salto a la cama de su madre y destrozo el empaque, allí encontró conjuntos para estar en la playa increíbles, constaban de pantalonetas sueltas con colores pasteles, que combinaban muy bien con su piel, unas sandalias azules oscuras y unas camisas tres cuarto sin botones, esperen ¿sin botones?, miro a su madre algo preocupado.

\- ¿Porque no tienen botones?

\- Bebe, debes estar sexy para Eren, ¿no es lo que querías? – dijo su madre con una sonrisa picara-

\- Madre, me estas entregando en bandeja de oro al idiota, ¿qué está pasando por tu cabeza?, deberías estar protegiendo la castidad de tu hijo

\- Bebe, no me molestan tus sentimientos, el amor llega a cualquier edad, sin importarle el sexo y lógicamente lo que los demás piensen, si sé que vas a ser feliz con Eren, estoy dispuesta a apoyarte.

Vio cómo su madre le dedico la sonrisa más honesta, se levantó y la abrazo fuerte y corrió a empacar sus cosas en la maleta, ahí se dio cuenta que solo tenía las cosas de aseo, su cepillo de dientes, crema dental, ceda dental, enjuague bucal y lógicamente su delicioso jabón, "Ho por los dioses de la limpieza, con solo eso no iba a conquistar al idiota".

* * *

\- Eren, ya tienes listo todo para el viaje? – Gritaba su madre desde su habitación

\- Señora Jeager, el joven Eren ya está en el auto junto con su maleta – afirmo Sebastián, su mano derecha en todo – Dice que debemos ir por el joven Levi lo más rápido posible.

\- Esta bastante consentido, pero desde ayer esta emocionado, ve con Eren y recoge a Levi y llévalos a la casa de playa, déjalos ahí y ven por nosotros

\- Pero señora estarán solos casi por medio día y el joven Eren es bastante hiperactivo.

\- Llévales comida, películas y déjalos bien y dile lo siguiente ¡Que si al momento de llegar a casa Levi tienen un solo rasguño, estará castigado por años!

Este hizo un movimiento de entendimiento, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación cuando sintió la mano de su jefa en el hombro

\- Cuando regreses, ve directamente por Mikasa al instituto de idiomas, así vienes por mí y nos vamos de inmediato.

\- Como desee Señora Jeager.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina a dar la orden de guardar comida para los niños, busco en el estante de las películas, las que sabía que le gustarían a su joven amo y corrió al auto negro donde; el pequeño estaba desesperado, seguía oprimiendo la bocina del auto.

\- Lamento la demora Eren – dijo Sebastián tocando la cabeza del niño – Su madre me estaba dando instrucciones.

\- ¿Ya vamos por Levi?

\- Si y mientras vamos a recogerlo hay algo que debo comentarle.

Arranco el auto, observando que Eren se colocara el cinturón de seguridad, explico todo lo que su madre le había dicho, enfatizando la parte del castigo; Eren solo asentía a cada cosa, sabía que debía cuidar a Levi.

Llegaron frente a la casa del azabache y Eren se bajó, arreglo su vestimenta de playa y toco el timbre de la casa de su amigo, se veía más idiota de lo que normalmente era, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

\- Eren, bienvenido ¿deseas pasar? – dijo Kuchel apartándose de la puerta para que el pequeño pasara.

\- No Señora Ackerman, vengo por Levi, nos van a llevar más temprano a nosotros ya que Mikasa, Armin, el cara de caballo y Marco se demoran en salir de sus clases, mama llegara con ellos en un rato, vamos a ver una película nueva, bueno si usted da permiso.

\- Chao mama, nos vemos la otra semana – grito Levi, cogiendo a Eren de la mano y llevándolo al auto.

\- ¡Hasta luego Señora Ackerman! – grito Eren

Kuchel, se despidió de los tres hombres que estaban en el auto, estaba contenta de ver a su hijo en ese estado, rogaba para que esta semana fuera la mejor.

* * *

Iban viendo películas, y jugando a quien atrapa primero el dedo, para Levi era increíble, ya que podía cogerle la mano a Eren.

\- Jóvenes llegamos

Eren y Levi salieron del carro lo más rápido que podía, la casa era hermosa, tenía dos pisos, y su fachada tenía una apariencia estilo victoriano, la puerta era muy grande, pero Eren llevo a Levi por la parte de atrás, ahí llegarían directamente a la playa privada que tenían.

Era la primera vez para Levi en la playa, en una casa tan hermosa y sobre todo en compañía de Eren; corrían por la orilla y le lanzaban agua, reían como solo entre ellos podían, y Eren sentía su corazón lleno de alegría porque Levi solo se reía de esa manera frente a él, de verdad era hermoso.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando se tropezó y junto a Levi terminaron completamente dentro del mar y fue ahí cuando sintió como Levi se sujetaba fuertemente de brazos y piernas a su cuerpo

\- Levi, ¿no sabes nadar?

\- ¡Cállate mocoso de mierda y sácame de aquí!

\- Joven Eren, me regreso, llegaremos en horas de la noche, recuerde las palabras de su madre.

\- Cuídate Sebas, tráeme más pudin de chocolate a Levi le gustan.

\- Como desee, cuídense.

Eren salió lentamente del mar, aunque tenía la misma edad de Levi, era más alto, y por ser idiota siempre protegía a Levi de todo aquel que lo molestara, bueno la verdad es que Levi después terminaba protegiéndolo porque era más fuerte.

Levi se bajó del cuerpo de Eren, pero seguía abrazado a él.

\- Etto, Levi, entremos a la casa te buscare algo para que te seques y te llevare a que tomes un baño – estaba nervioso y si Levi no lo soltaba no se creía en la capacidad de controlar más sus deseos.

\- Eren, yo quería decírtelo después, pero, pero mierda no sé cómo empezar – se soltó de su abrazo, jugaba con sus manitas blancas, fruncía el ceño más de lo normal y sus pies no se estaban quietos – tengo miedo de decírtelo y que me odies después.

\- Levi, jamás te odiare, solo dímelo – sonaba seguro pero por dentro estaba más nervioso de lo normal, y si lo que quiere decirme es ¿que está enamorado de Sasha? O ¿del cara de caballo? O ¿qué se va del país?

\- Eren es que hay alguien que me gusta demasiado, mierda el me trae loco, quiero besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana y yo …

Sus palabras se quebraron al ver caer las lágrimas de Eren, "Dios lo asuste" pensaba Levi

\- ¿Te gusta el cara de caballo, o quizás el cejotas? Te ayudare en este viaje a estar con el – sus manitas temblaban y se secaba sus lágrimas, intento sonreír-

Vio como Eren se alejaba y su cuerpo reacciono solo, se abalanzo al contrario y junto por primera vez en el beso que estaba anhelando, se sentía dulce, no entendía como si acababan de caer al mar y Eren había llorado; se separó de él y vio su mirada perpleja.

\- Tch, eres un mocoso idiota, y eso que eres mayor, la persona que me gusta eres tú, imbécil – dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas-

\- Levi, espera – lo alejo y coloco sus manos en su cabeza, recibía la información pero no lo podía creer – es mejor que te alejes.

Levi al escuchar esto sintió que su corazón se rompía y sin querer sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, iba a golpearlo pero cualquier represalia quedo olvidada con lo que paso después.

\- Si te me confiesas así de lindo, no podré controlarme y mi mama me matara si te ve lastimado, ¡Oh, Dios dame control! – Levi lo observaba atónito-

\- Eren, eso, eso quiere decir que tú también, bueno ya sabes, por mí, lo que yo por ti. Carajo, mierda ya no se ni que estoy diciendo

Eren al verlo así de nervioso, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar, estos encajaban tan bien, como si hubieran sido creados para estar así; recordaba los videos que Reiner le mostraba, de cómo besar y puso en práctica esos "conocimientos".

Mordió su labio inferior, Levi se estremeció ante el acto, lo que ocasionó que gimiera, pero este murió cuando Eren introdujo su lengua en la boca de su acompañante, repasaba cada rincón de la boca, su esencia era magnifica, era mejor de lo que alguna vez se imaginó, sus manos recorrían la espalda del azabache, y cuando llego al pecho un recuerdo llego a su memoria "Te castigaran", abrió los ojos y aparto a Levi.

\- Lo, lo lamento – tartamudeo y todo su semblante mostraba el deseo de estar con Levi – Me hacen muy feliz tus sentimientos, también me gustas desde, desde, creo que desde que nos conocimos en el kínder, pero mama dijo que si te hacia algo, me castigaría.

Levi no podía creer lo que oía, Carla sabia ¿que esto podría ocurrir?, pero el necesitaba a Eren, necesitaba que lo besara más, que lo abrazara más fuerte, el necesita de todo lo que el castaño le pudiera brindar.

\- No me dejes marcas – dijo el azabache, con toda la sensualidad que tenía – Eren, yo venía con la intención de decirte que me gustabas, que te necesito, que sueño y te imagino a ti tocándome, te necesito.

Eren solo abría sus ojos, ante su confesión pasional, lo necesitaba como él lo necesitaba. Se puse en pie, tomo a Levi de la mano y corrió hacia la casa, Levi solo lo seguía, no podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran mutuos.

Las puertas de la habitación del castaño se abrieron, pero este no se detuvo en la cama, llego al baño y empezó a llenar la tina, necesitaba que su "novio" se sintiera mas cómodo, y eso lo vio en una de las novelas que la señora Smith colocaba en las tardes, probaba el agua para que esta estuviera en una temperatura que fuera agradable para Levi, sabía muy bien que no le gustaban las cosas frías.

Levi, entro lentamente, veía el continuo movimiento de Eren, echaba esencias de rosas, "como me gusta ese olor" pensaba, cerró la puerta con llave, no permitiría que nadie arruinara ese momento.

\- Levi – llamo Eren, con ternura y lo saco de sus pensamientos – Siempre he querido pregúntate esto, ¿quieres ser mi novio? Juro cuidarte siempre, apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes.

\- Sí, quiero serlo con todo mi ser – lo abrazo tan dulcemente que ahí ambos perdieron la cordura y sus deseos tomaron posesión de sus cabezas-

Eren empezó a besas a Levi desde el cuello, y lentamente subía hasta llegar a su rostro, repartió besos por todas partes, su frente, mejillas, ojos, orejas, nariz y llego a la boca, donde esos finos labios se entreabrían y sin darse espera los tomo, sabían a menta, y eso le encantaba, su beso estaba lleno de placer, sus labios no se separaban y Levi movía su lengua al compás de la de Eren, quería sentir más, se dejaba guiar y ahí se dio cuenta que sus pequeñas piernas tocaron el frio material de la tina y sin querer se separó.

Las manitas del castaño, empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo, de aquel que lo enloquecía, toco su vientre, y empezó a ascender hasta llegar a su pequeñas tetillas, las acariciaba haciendo círculos y su mirada se repartía entre sus acciones y las expresiones de Levi, era tan hermoso que temía dañarlo, tenía 10 años su experiencia era nula, pero eso no iba a impedir darle todo lo que pidiera.

\- Eren, deja de jugar conmigo, sigue, más rápido, te necesito más cerca - dijo el azabache con sus mejillas sonsosadas.

Vio como este lo alejaba y empezaba a desvestirse, sus movimientos eran eróticos, sensuales, llenos de necesidad, se retiró la blusa, y paso a desabrochar sus pantalones y cuando los retiro, de inmediato su ropa interior desapareció; Eren lo observaba tan fijamente que ese recuerdo sabía que se estaba guardando con fuego en sus recuerdos, fue así como sintió como su ropa era arrebatada de su cuerpo con una velocidad increíble, sus manos fueron sujetadas por las mas pálidas y así ambos entraron a la tina.

Levi se colocó sobre Eren, como si fuera su posesión, - Saca la lengua – ordeno, sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo, y ahí el azabache la tomo con sus finos labios, la mordió y posteriormente saco la suya y empezó a moverla contra la contraria.

Pero Eren estaba más excitado de lo que esperaba y fue ahí cuando sus manos se posaron en el lindo, redondo y bien formado trasero de Levi, sus manos empezaron a masajearlo y sintió como todo el cuerpo de su novio se estremecía, así que bajo el cuerpo hasta que entrara por completo en el agua y ahí empezó a dilatar la entrada.

Empezó abriendo el trasero, para que el agua ingresara, y lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos, lo movía en círculos, así generaría placer con cada caricia, se separó del intenso beso y sus labios se posaron en uno de los botones rosados del pecho, lo mordía y jalaba, para que Levi se sintiera mejor, con ambas estimulaciones, muy lentamente levanto la mirada y podía ver lo bien que Levi se sentía, así que sin dudarlo tomo el pene y empezó a masturbarlo, esto hizo que el azabache mandara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Era placentero todo lo que Eren le hacía, se sentía en la gloria, al sentir el segundo y tercer dedo entrar en su ano, una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna y un sentimiento de satisfacción se posó en su vientre, las mariposas que llevaba sintiendo, revoloteaban con más fuerza haciéndolo suspirar y jadear con vehemencia.

\- Eren, ¿cómo sabes hacer todo esto? – pregunto con algo de dificultad, pues el pacer que estaba sintiendo, hacía que las palabras se golpearan al momento de salir-

\- Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien Levi, y me imagino que haciendo esto lo estoy logrando - aseguro con una enorme sonrisa-

Y cuando introdujo mas sus dedos, toco un punto que hizo estremecer más al azabache y los jadeos se intensificaron.

Levi tomo con una de sus manitas al miembro del castaño y lo empezó a masajear tan eróticamente que Eren estaba empezando a perder el control de todo su cuerpo.

\- Levi, yo… yo quiero meterlo, ¿me dejarías entrar en ti?

Solo vio como el asentía a su pregunta, así que tomo suavemente sus caderas y las dirigió a su miembro que le exigía sentir más a su lindo novio; lentamente fue bajando el cuerpo de Levi, hasta que la punta de su miembro logro entrar, jugaba con una de las tetillas, masajeándola con la lengua y con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro de azabache.

Y si pensarlo, Levi termino sentándose por completo y al hacerlo con tanta energía, volvió a tocar ese punto que le hacía sentir tantas cosas, empezó a moverse lentamente y sus deseos lo hacían hacer y decir cosas que jamás se imaginó.

\- Ere… Eren, ¡Haaaa! Se siente muy bien, mas, muévete mas.

Aunque Eren estaba dentro de Levi, el obedecía todo lo que el azabache le ordenaba, ahí se dio cuenta que Levi tenia control de lo que estaban haciendo, al levanta la vista los ojos verde olivo, tenían un brillo increíble y todo eso lo generan el color carmesí que adornaban las mejillas de su compañero y verlo así lo hizo sonreír porque sabía que todo lo estaba ocasionando él.

Sus labios se juntaban constantemente y como su experiencia en el sexo era nula, la posición jamás cambio pero la intensidad aumentaba frecuentemente, haciendo que Levi se sintiera en el paraíso y pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos.

\- Eren, ya no aguanto más, yo… yo me voy a… Haaaa – no alcanzo a término su frase cuando se corrió y el orgasmo recorría si cuerpo-

Eren al ver esto, y sentir como el ano de Levi, apretaba su miembro se corrió dentro del pequeño cuerpo y abrazaba tan fuertemente a su compañero, que sintió como este lo mordía fuertemente en el hombro y posteriormente se recostó sobre el cuerpo del moreno, mientras el salía del interior de su amado.

\- Levi, yo lo siento, me… me vine dentro tuyo.

\- Cállate, solo terminemos el baño y acostémonos en tu cama, tu mama debe estar por llegar.

Ambos se observaban con tanto amor, que les parecía increíble poder estar juntos y que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Se enjabonaron, y terminaron el baño lo más rápido que pudieron; al entrar a la habitación Levi busco su pijama y se la coloco, mientras Eren prendía la televisión y colocaba Jurassic Park todo con el fin que Carla no sospechara de nada; el castaño se dirigió al armario y saco su ropa, luego se acostaron los dos en la cama a "ver" la película, pero cada vez que podían se besaban y se tocaban de manera sensual, cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta principal.

\- Mama llego – afirmo el castaño

\- Tengo sueño Eren

\- Descansa amor – y deposito un beso en la frente que lo hizo sonrojar y sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en un hermoso sueño-

* * *

Al entrar a casa la sintió tranquila y sin una pisca de desorden, cosa que le pareció extraña pues su hijo era un desordenado de tiempo completo.

Lanzo el bolso a la primera silla que se le cruzo en el recorrido, subió tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitieron y abrió la puerta (casi soltándola de su sitio) e iba a gritar cuando detallo que su pequeño ángel tenía un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Hola mama, no grites Levi se durmió – y su sonrisa era tan hermosa que olvido todas las dudas que tenía hasta ese momento –

\- Espero que no lo hicieras nada a Levi, porque si es así estarás castigado.

\- Mama no hice nada, al contrario, Levi me mordió cuando cayó al mar, él no sabe nadar, yo no lo sabía y del susto me mordió; así que prometí enseñarle.

\- Eso me alegra y me tranquiliza, por cierto salieron tan rápido que no trajiste la torta de chocolate que Kuchel les preparo, ya debe estar en la nevera, descansa hijo.

\- Gracias mama, igual tú, descansa; por cierto ¿quiénes vinieron?

\- Sasha, Conny, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Mike, Erwin y Hanji.

Vio a su hijo asentir e ir cerrando sus ojos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta y dejo a su bebe, con su mejor amigo.

¿Fin?

* * *

¿Les gusto? Jajajaja es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero que de verdad sea de su agrado.

Si sus lindos corazones quieren continuación, me avisan y si mi hermosa Zeit lo pide pues lo continuare Jajajaja

Ame los ama con todo su kokoro.


End file.
